


Sliding Doors

by smoresies



Series: You Bake Me Crazy Universe [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Multi, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoresies/pseuds/smoresies
Summary: In the YBMC universe, there were several sex scenes I would've loved to take place but couldn't since it would significantly alter the timeline. So all of the smutty scenes I couldn't include in the actual story itself will be posted here.If you don't read YBMC, you can still read this. The characters act how they do in the YBMC-verse so that may be confusing to some.This is purely smut.





	Sliding Doors

**Author's Note:**

> None of this actually happened in the real story so whatever you read here doesn't affect the story of YBMC at all.
> 
> In this chapter it's a threesome with Gaara, Lee and Neji.
> 
> This chapter takes place at the end of the Christmas Party (in chapter 74? I think?) 
> 
> Special shout-out to animefanxlove for her ideas.

With everyone in an alcohol induced slumber, Gaara awoke to loud snoring all around him. The noise was grating and although he hadn't woken with a hangover, it was still irritating all the same. He glanced down at his lap to see what time it was on his phone. Only 4 in the morning. He rubbed his eyes, still feeling tipsy from the night before. 

Having slept with his back against the wall on a hard surface, he was dying to crawl into a soft bed so he rose from the ground, careful not to wake Ino up next to him. 

He tiptoed around the sleeping forms on the ground. Deidara and Kiba cuddling, he'd have to take a picture and show them in the morning. They'd be so pissed. And on his other side was Sasuke and Naruto. He just had to make it around the couch and he'd be free to get to the door. Hopefully with minimal falling. He still wasn't 100% and sneaking around was difficult.

Once he turned the corner around the couch, he realized much too late that there was an obstacle blocking his path. Two of them, actually, and he'd fallen right into the lap of one of them. 

Neji.

Who even sleeps like that?

Neji was sprawled on the floor with his head on Lee's lap. Lee slept with his head resting on the couch cushion but sitting up, which was strange. Gaara didn't understand how drunk Lee had to be where he was so close to the couch and still missed most of it.

Neji woke up to a weight on top of him. He opened his eyes and his mind was still hazed from the alcohol binge just a few hours prior. He blinked his eyes and looked up to see Gaara on top of him. Gaara was clearly confused. He kept blinking in an attempt to see things more clearly. His face was flushed pink, Neji wasn't sure if it was the alcohol's doing or if he was embarrassed to have fallen in Neji's lap. Whatever it was, it was the cutest thing Neji had ever seen. Was this why Lee liked Gaara so much? Gaara was so close to Neji that Neji could feel Gaara's breath on his neck.

All that ran through Neji's mind was earlier when they kissed under the mistletoe. Gaara's lips were soft and his breath was hot in his mouth. The memory made him shiver. Why was Gaara such a good kisser? Would he be a good kisser now too?

Neji was still drunk enough to have lapses in his otherwise perfect sense of judgement so when Gaara's lips parted in the sweetest way, he couldn't help himself by capturing that perfect mouth with his own. 

Gaara was surprised at the contact and made a muffled noise of shock. Neji pulled away and looked at Gaara with half lidded eyes, Gaara did think Neji was very handsome... His eyes flickered down to Neji's lips. Neji's tongue stuck out only slightly, enough to wet his lips and suddenly they were kissing again. 

Lee was roused from his sleep when he started to hear tiny moans so close to his ear. He opened his eyes and glanced to his side and just stared. Gaara was on top of his boyfriend and they were... making out? Lee shook his head. This must be a dream. He continued to watch them though. He remembered earlier when he saw them kiss under the mistletoe and he felt a burning desire on watching them. He hadn't realized it affected him so much to dream about the two kissing though. 

Lee was amazed by his apparent perfect memory. Those were the exact moaning noises Gaara made each time they made out before. He couldn't help himself anymore so found his hand stroking Gaara's hair. Gaara tensed at the contact and pulled away from the kiss, Neji frowned but noticed Lee was awake and wondered what his reaction would be.

"Do not stop." He said quietly and that was enough for Neji. He pulled Gaara's neck down to kiss him again and his hands traveled to Gaara's hips. He could feel his own cock hardening at the grinding movement Gaara was doing above him, likely without realizing he was doing it at all.

Soon enough the two started to forcefully grind on each other and Lee watched as Gaara pulled away from the kiss and his eyes were blissfully closed and he was moaning so softly at each brush against his cock. Lee couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. He shifted the way he was sitting so he could mash his lips against Gaara's and they kissed fervently. Lee's hands kept Gaara up and Lee felt Gaara move in the rhythm of his grinding. 

Neji watched them make out above him and decided to take things a step further. He reached his hands to Gaara's waistband and pulled them down. Gaara hissed at the feel of the cool air on his bare skin and Neji delicately ran his fingers up the underside of Gaara's erection. When he finally got his hands to the tip of Gaara's cock, he felt it pulse and precum pearled at his slit and slowly rolled down and Neji took his thumb and rubbed the lubricating liquid all over the head of his cock. Gaara's moan was loud at the feeling and Lee did his best to cover it with a kiss. 

Neji smirked, watching Lee have to force Gaara's head to stay put in order to kiss him since each movement Neji made on Gaara's aching erection made Gaara want to pull away and moan. He enjoyed having that kind of power over the red-head. He finally gripped Gaara tightly in his hand and gave a slow tight squeeze and the noise Gaara made was so desperate, it made Neji throb with want. 

Using the lubrication from the precum leaking out from the slit of Gaara's cock, Neji pressed a teasing finger to Gaara's tight hole and pushed a finger in while he lazily stroked Gaara. 

Gaara was gripping Lee's shoulders so tightly and his body was trembling at the intrusion. Lee felt Gaara whimper against his lips and pulled away to see what Neji was doing to him. Lee saw Neji add a second finger and watched Gaara's lust blown expression. He leaned in and nibbled on Gaara's neck which proved to be the wrong thing to do if they wanted to keep Gaara quiet. 

Neji didn't wait long before he was pushing a third finger in and Lee's eyes watched Gaara's body react to it and he was pleased to see Gaara was moving his hips so he was fucking Neji's fingers. Lee let out a whine at the sight and wanted so badly to move things along. He shifted again, having Gaara now grip the couch for support and moved to behind Gaara. He leaned in and helped Neji out by pulling Neji's pants down and noticed how hard Neji was. He glanced at his boyfriend's face and could tell he was aching to be inside Gaara. Deciding to take mercy on Neji, Lee leaned over and licked Neji's cock with enough saliva to use as a lubricant. He moved back and Neji slid his fingers out from Gaara and with no warning, pushed his cock inside Gaara with one quick thrust. Lee leaned over and took control of jerking Gaara off while Neji's hands moved to Gaara's hips and aided him in moving up and down, mesmerized by the way Gaara's hair moved. 

The tight feeling of being inside Gaara was painful for a while. After they got through the first minute or so, Gaara stopped tensing up enough that Neji being inside him didn't hurt as much, which Gaara didn't like. The pleasure was there, blindingly so. Neji was at the perfect angle and Lee's calloused hands felt wonderful on his skin. But there wasn't anything beyond that. There wasn't pain there and Gaara was frustrated that it was something he missed. 

Neji didn't last very long. It was satisfying to see his face succumb to pleasure and with how tight Gaara still was, he felt every pulse of Neji's orgasm. Lee helped Gaara climb off of Neji for Neji's sake of now being overly sensitive. The lull in the moment didn't last long, Lee pushed Gaara onto all fours and was inside Gaara before too long. 

The only other time Lee and Gaara had sex, Lee was overly gentle. This was clearly not the same Lee. His thrusts were rhythmic, forceful and with purpose. There wasn't any gentle words or whispers of love, it was purely animalistic desire and it only got progressively rougher.

Neji laid on the ground, watching his boyfriend viciously pound into Gaara with a thoughtful expression. Lee's expression was contorted with a lust Neji hadn't seen before. Gaara's face was similar in a sense. His brow was furrowed slightly, his face bright red with hooded eyes and his lips were slightly parted. His hair was beginning to cling to his neck and forehead from the perspiration and only seemed to make him look all the more innocent. Just staring at their expressions alone was enough to rouse something inside Neji. His hand grasped his own cock and he rubbed himself while he stared at them, almost zoned out. He sucked in a breath when it started feeling good enough for his cock to stiffen. A few more pumps and he was fully erect.

Crawling over to Gaara and Lee, Neji situated himself in front of Gaara so he could stare at Lee. He grabbed Lee by the sides of the face and kissed him. Lee's thrusts faltered being distracted by the kiss for a moment before he remembered what he was doing. Lee pulled away from the kiss and Neji sat down on the floor with his legs spread out. Grabbing Gaara by the hair, he lined up his cock to Gaara's lips and was pleasantly surprised to find out Gaara didn't need more prompting than that and easily put his mouth around the head of Neji's erection. Neji hummed in satisfaction and felt Gaara's tongue lick the slit of his cock and lapped up the precum that began to drip out. 

As Lee thrust into Gaara, he watched Neji's face as he was being pleasured by Gaara's mouth. The noises that escaped Neji's lips were soft and almost whiny. Lee watched as Neji's knees desperately wanted to push themselves closer together but saw how much force he put into keeping them apart. Neji's toes were curling and his fingers were laced in Gaara's hair. Lee wasn't sure if he was forcing Gaara's head up and down or if it just looked that way. 

Lee was getting closer to finishing so it was difficult for Gaara to keep a steady suction on Neji's cock. One of Lee's thrusts made Gaara jerk forward far enough that he started to deep throat Neji. Neji had to smack his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from crying out at the sudden tightness. The sensation happened so quickly, it completely surpassed Gaara's gag reflex and he found himself thankful for that. Neji rolled his hips up into Gaara's mouth, and pulled his hair so he was pushing himself deeper down Gaara's throat. At the same time, Gaara heard Lee's breathing get shallower and he eventually finished, deep inside Gaara with a satisfied moan. Lee's hands groped the curve of Gaara's ass and spread his cheeks apart just to watch himself slide out of Gaara's hole. 

Since Lee wasn't holding Gaara's body in place anymore, his hips dropped down to a more comfortable position and Neji was able to get more movement from Gaara's reach. Gaara's chest burned with the need for air and he found himself enjoying the pain of it. The muscles in his throat were being overworked and he was sure he'd have a sore throat later on but he couldn't find himself to care. He wanted Neji deeper down his throat, he wanted the pain to be more. Neji moved so he was on his knees instead of on the floor which made the position more uncomfortable for Gaara but this also let Lee have access to finger Neji. 

Lee easily found Neji's prostate and Neji moved one hand from Gaara's hair to bite his knuckle and with a gasp, he was cumming down Gaara's throat.

Neji's cock softened and he pulled himself out of Gaara's mouth and Gaara coughed violently and was finally able to breathe in air. He was getting extremely lightheaded and he fell back on the floor. 

Lee moved over to Gaara first to make sure he was okay. When he was sure, he leaned down to Gaara's abandoned erection and licked it to see if it would illicit a reaction from him. Gaara's hips jerked up suddenly and Lee pinned Gaara's hips down to stop him from thrusting and started bobbing his head up and down. He felt the resistance from Gaara as he desperately tried to jerk his hips up but Lee's grip was much too strong. It was bruising. Gaara looked at Lee between his legs and grabbed his hair and pushed his head down. Lee's eyes looked up at Gaara and he smiled at him the best he could given the situation.

Neji finally was recuperated enough to go over to them and he leaned down to Lee's level and Lee looked at him and took Gaara's cock out of his mouth. Neji didn't waste any time with it, he leaned in and replaced Lee's mouth with his own. Lee had to push Gaara's hips down again and started to kiss Gaara's inner thighs and hip bones. When that didn't feel like enough, he added some suction. Enough for small love bites to be seen. Then he started biting. When he bit down the first time, he almost lost his grip on Gaara's hips, he reacted so violently to it. Lee smiled again and bit his thigh for the second time. Gaara whined and Lee pushed his hand up Gaara's shirt to roughly squeeze the nub of Gaara's nipple. Gaara breathed in quickly and let his back arch as best as it could with Lee pinning him down. 

Lee started abusing Gaara's skin wherever he could. He bit Gaara's neck after he had Neji pin down Gaara's hips. He scratched Gaara's chest, pinched sensitive areas of skin, bit his earlobe, and roughly grabbed him by the back of the neck to kiss him. Eventually Gaara was so overcome with lust that after one more lick from Neji's tongue, he came hard in Neji's mouth. 

Gaara's body collapsed on the ground in a heap, breathing heavily and looked up at the smiling Lee. Soon enough he could see Neji too and it was a nice feeling to see them both. 

Gaara slowly sat up, wincing at the pain from being taken twice and wrinkling his nose in irritation at the feeling of both of their juices leaking out of him. Lee leaned in and kissed him again, nice and slow, tantalizing kisses. Eventually, he pulled away and kissed Gaara on the head. Neji also gave Gaara a kiss. This one was more heated and Gaara knew if they continued the kiss, he wouldn't be able to resist them. Neji seemed to realize that and pulled away. Gaara kissed Neji's cheek and grabbed his pants. He pulled his pants up and left to go to the bathroom.

After Gaara cleaned himself up, he wondered around the house until he came to Itachi's door. He walked inside and saw Itachi was fast asleep. He walked to the bed, pulled the covers back and laid down. A moment later, Itachi's arms wrapped securely around Gaara's waist and Gaara smiled softly and sleep came easy.

When the morning came, it was thought to be an alcohol induced dream. An incredibly erotic, realistic dream.

Neji couldn't remember what happened at all, Lee fondly recalled his dream, Gaara wondered why his entire body ached, and Itachi wondered why Gaara was drinking so much tea with lemon and honey.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is either Obito/Kakashi or Gaara(Shukaku)/Ino. After that, I'm taking requests. 
> 
> (Kind of want Gaara/Deidara, anyone else?)
> 
> Vote!  
> Should the Obito/Kakashi smut chapter be before Kakashi and Gai got married or when Gai gave Kakashi a hallpass?


End file.
